Jurassic Park:A New Dream
by jpwarden
Summary: Unknown papers are popping up in INGen, some involving the Costa Rican government. John Hammond again CEO of InGen has been in Costa Rica for several years. Is John building a new park,developing his new dream or is it another disaster in the making? R
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any rights to jurassic park.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

John Hammond sped through a canopy of mist and foliage.

He could care less about the Jeep, sliding as he took turns too fast, tires spitting mud in the air when they lost traction.

It had been 15 minutes since Alan Grant had called him, reassuring Hammond that the phones were now operational and that they had to call for rescue. Even in that moment of victory Hammond heard a woman shriek and shots fired, followed by the intrigued growls of a velociraptor. Hammond had shouted like he never had before, enraged and frightened for his two grandchildren. He moved quickly to get Ian Malcolm out of the emergency bunker.

Now he was flying toward the visitor's center in a Jeep that had survived a run-in with a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He sped up.

Ian wheezed, "I know we're in a rush, but do we have to hit every rut in the road?"

The last word trailed off, his head bounced and he clutched his leg as Hammond hit a hole worn in the dirt path by the blinding rain of a tropical storm the night before.

The garage came into view, a slight bend in the road. Hammond could see the top of the visitor center roof. He had an air rifle with toxic darts in the back of the Jeep and he intended to use it.

"I should have listened to Muldoon... Those raptors..." he said half to himself. He wanted to kill every last raptor in the park. This was their fault.

"And Nedry..." he said through gritted teeth. He hoped Nedry was dead. He took back that hoped and replaced it with another; he hoped the fat man who had ruined his park was still alive, left alone on the island. Hammond imagined Nedry emerging from the jungle with a chocolate bar in one hand and a soda in the other, oblivious as usual, going in to the visitor center to find the T-rex. He took back this thought as well; he imagined Nedry walking into the control room to find a pack of Velociraptors which disembowled him and ate him alive. Regardless of whatever fate had befallen Nedry, Hammond knew it wasn't a proper payment for his mistake.

He stopped the Jeep at the bottom of the steps which led to the Visitor Center doors. As he stopped the breaks squeaked. Malcolm winced and sat up to look at the Vistor Center and Hammond reached for the cane next to him, but before he could move the large front doors swung open and from the entrance Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Hammond's grandchildren, Lex and Tim Murphy, scrambled down the steps and climbed into the dented and dirty Jeep.

"Mr. Hammond, after careful consideration I've decided not to endorse your park." said Grant, worry and relief clear on his brow, sitting on the Jeep's door, careful to avoid Malcolm's broken leg.

"So have I." Hammond said low and determined.

Hammond threw the Jeep into gear and hit the accelorator, heading straight for the halipad and for rescue as the thunderous roar of the T-rex rolled behind them.

They passed an open field where the long necks of Brachiosaurs could be seen amongst scattered trees and down by a large lagoon. Hammond couldn't help but slow the vehicle. The sun was behind them, glinting on the surface of the lagoon, the dinosaurs were calm and myseriously beautiful. A low trumpeting call drifted on a breeze. Hammond felt a lump form in his throat. Everyone in the Jeep stared at the spectacle. The beauty seemed surreal and the soft sonds of the brachiosaurs was like a song, taking away the pain of the past twenty four hours. Suddenly a herd of Parasaurolophus burst from the trees around the field, wheeling and changing direction as they broke free of the foliage. A loud mournful cry replaced the song of the Brachiosaurs as three Velociraptors emerged from the trees right on the heels of the herd. A fourth and fifth raptor emerged from the jungle where the parasuarolophus were heading. The herd broke and a single hadrasaur was singled out as slashing claws lept at the creatures flanks, spilling blood and causing the creature to unleash a shrill, pain filled, sound of terror. The brachiosaurs continued to eat, indifferent of the creatures scurrying around their feet. The herd had made it to where the massive brachiosaurs stood and a curious raptor had followed. The raptor approached the herd getting close to one of the brachiosaur. A massive tail swept through the air and the raptor was knocked twenty yard aways, crippled, where it's comrades, turning from the corpse of the slain parasaurolophus, descended upon it to feed.

"John." said Grant.

Hammond realized he had stopped the Jeep. Grant turned his gaze from the lagoon to Hammond. Lex was crying in the back seat and Ellie had a comforting arm around her. Hammond let off the brake and drove on. The field disappeared behind thick foliage just as two more raptors emerged from the trees.

The Jeep approached the helipad and Hammond slowed.

The silver and blue helicopter landed ahead.

Grant helped Malcolm into the helicopter and Ellie went with Lex and Tim. Hammond walked to the end of the helipad, tears beginning to swell in his eyes, the sound of helicopter rotors and a waterfall somewhere behind him, the Brachiosaur song somewhere ahead. He had lost two very good employees he considered friends, he would lose millions of dollars, and he would lose the park.

Hammond jumped a bit as Grant pulled him away, toward the helicopter, toward rescue, trying to comfort him. Hammond didn't want rescue, he wanted to fix the park.

John Hammond watched sullenly as he left Jurassic Park. He watched every inch of land pass, blurring below him, every piece of his entertainment dream seemed to be disappearing, then the blue ocean overwhelmed his view. His dream was gone. Hammond stared at the amber head of his cane thinking, and dreaming…

**Credit where credit's due:**

Thanks to Storytellers for the very good review that prompted me to edit and fix my story and who helped with the re-writing of this chapter.


	2. REUNION

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own any rights to Jurassic Park.

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**Young Executive**

The jet touched down at the San Diego airport with a screech. The plane slowed and came to a stop. Timothy Murphy stepped out of the private plane. He wore the expensive suit of an executive and carried a leather brief case. Tim hadn't imagined this flashy lifestyle, working for his grand father at INGen, when he was young. Tim had wanted to be a paleontologist and work with his idol and friend Alan Grant. Opportunity presented a good paying beginners job at INGen, however, and Tim couldn't refuse such a good start right out of college. Soon, his knowledge and level headedness had him ascending the ranks at INGen until he found himself President of the Board of Directors. As Hammond's right hand man Tim knew everything that happened at INGen, whether it was sponsorship, or funding an organization, and even the mundane business of purchasing office equipment.

Recently, Tim had been hearing from friends, lower in the INGen ranks, that Hammond had been doing secret business with the Costa Rican dismissed this as office gossip, at least in the beginning. Rumors were always popping up about this secret plan and that secret investment, and how the basement was home to Hammond's pet triceratops. But soon a lot of familiar names began showing up in documents that appeared on Tim's desk. Names like Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Eleanor Sattler, Alexis Murphy, Henry Wu, Gerald Harding and even his own name were constantly highlighted in documents and agreements, some in Spanish. Then a contract was signed between the Costa Rican Government, John Hammond on behalf of INGen, and the US Government. Hammond told everyone it was a "clean-up contract" that said INGen had to remove trash and debris from the remains of Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park. The contract was kept in the dark for almost 10 months until it mysteriously appeared in an unmarked manilla envelope in Tim's filing cabinet. The contract was vague and all Tim could glean from the document was that INGen was paying for work to be done on Isla Nublar, a scary thought. Then finally Hammond went to Costa Rica. He had not returned in almost 3 years and Tim was left to manage the company in the US while Hammond was away.

Tim was worried. The last time Hammond had gone to Costa Rica, he created a genetic theme park where the star attreactions caused the deaths of several people and left INGen almost bankrupt. Hammond had even lost control of the company for two years. After the death of Peter Ludlow and a severe incident in San Diego, the board reappointed Hammond CEO of INGen and Hammond vowed to get the company out of a large financial hole. Hammond came through on his promise and INGen was saved. Hammond had charm and charisma that could easily swoon investors. His theatrics, the twinkle in his eye and the results he brought to the table were impressive. Tim could remember going to Japan with his grandfather. Hammond spoke Japanese fluently but when it came time to do business he hired an interpreter. The interpreter would come in before Hammond and Tim and say who she was and that she had been provided by INGen. Hammond would walk in introduce himself, the interpreter would stand and Hammond, in impeccable Japanese would dismiss her with a bow. This was a simple way Hammond made a big impression on possible investors. Tim also recalled Hammond's pitch to a Texas oil lord.

"Why should I invest in your damned company Hammond, all you're good for is causing accidents."

Hammond smiled and said, "My company has done things no one in the world can do; we have brought the past to the present. Yes, there have been problems, caused by the poor judgment of some people who were associated with this company, such as the incident in San Diego. Yes, we have had financial problems in the past several years, but goddammit we created dinosaurs and we still can create dinosaurs. If you can find another genetics company that can do that, by all means..."

Tim's chauffered car pulled up to a buildeing with INGen over the door. He walked into a reception area, air-conditioned and clean.

"Mr. Murphy." said a busty receptionist.

"Hello, Jane."

Tim stepped into an elevator.

On the top floor, waiting by the door to Tim's office was a tall gray haired man with thick eyebrows a bald head and wire-rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Kissling. What can I do for you?"

"Well I just was talking to your grand father." said the man.

"He said he needed to speak with you."

**Harvard Chaotician**

Ian Malcolm was tired. The long flight from Florida had him jet lagged and drunk.

Malcolm had been uneasy and tense before he boarded the plane and he found himself sucking down the champagne that the stewardess had provided. John Hammond had called him. Hammond had called with a proposition, the terms of which were never fully disclosed. All Ian had gotten from Hammond is that he had a new science project. He remembered the brief and odd call as he stepped, shakily, into a cab.

_The phone rang._

_Malcolm picked it up "Hello."_

_"Ahahaha my boy how long has it been" he recognized the voice of Hammond immediately._

_"Hello, John." Malcolm replied._

_Hammond chuckled._

_"The last time I spoke with you Ian was several years ago in my bedroom."_

_Malcolm had tried to forget that meeting._

_"Well to get to the point," said Hammond quickly "I have a proposition for you and it involves a new project I'm working on."_

_"Umm John" Ian cut in but Hammond appeared not to have heard._

_"Don't worry nothing dangerous, nothing dangerous. S__o I'll have Tim call you later to discuss the details. So long"_

That was how it ended no details were discussed and Malcolm had hardly said a word.

Ian's leg hurt just thinking about John's last project.

Tim Murphy soon called Malcolm and asked if they could meet in San Diego. Malcolm, who was now teaching at Harvard, was on vacation in the Florida keys but Tim had convinced him to leave. So, Malcolm had left his beautiful hotel with its wonderful view and boarded the plane for San Diego with a first-class ticket paid for by INGen.

The cab bounced and the driver turned his head toward Malcolm. Just as the cabby opened his mouth, Malcolm closed the small window in the partition between the front and back seats. The driver turned back to the street with a dirty look on his face.

The cab dropped Malcolm and his baggage at the front of a building with INGen over the door. Malcolm stepped into the office building, luggage in hand. A busty receptionist sat at a desk in the middle of a large, clean room. Macolm approached the woman.

"Checking in." said Malcolm with a smile as he leaned against the desk, luggage beside him.

The receptionist just began to speak when the elevator doors opened to reveal a handsome, brown-haired and fit young man in a very expensive, pressed suit.

"Doctor Malcolm." Said Tim from the elevator.

Ian approached the young man now stepping from the elevator.

"Tim Murphy you're all grown up." said Malcolm.

The doors to the building opened and Tim turned to look. Malcolm followed Tim's lead and turned to see Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler walking in, like he had, with baggage in hand.

**Same Old Paleontologist**

Alan Grant watched as Ian Malcolm approached. His former lover, Ellie Sattler, stood next to him. She was still absolutely gorgeous. Grant couldn't help but think about if things had been different. His thoughts quickly left Ellie and went to Malcolm as the Mathematician stuck his hand out.

"Hello Dr. Grant. " Ian said as he shook grants rough hand.

"Ian." replied Grant with a knod, shaking Malcolm's hand.

Grant removed his sunglasses and said, "So, nice reunion."

Tim smiled and shook Grant's hand.

Grant was tired of hearing from INGen but this time it was different, Tim was a friend and this was something like a seeing family during holidays.

"Right, well to get to it. My grandfather said he wants to talk to the three of you, discuss a new project he's working on. He told me he had already spoken with the three of you. He's making a new park."

"Wait a new theme park with Dinosaurs you mean, right?" interrupted Malcolm.

"Yes." replied Tim.

"Well, what does this have to do with us?" asked Ellie

"Grandpa is trying to get you to approve of the park, he thinks that with your expert opinions and your previous experiences, that if you sign-off on the park, endorse it, that people will be more willing to invest and even go to the park once it's open."

"Wait he wants us to go to the place where we all almost _died_?" said Ellie.

"Not yet, " said Tim "For now he wants to meet at his house in Costa Rica, just to discuss it."

Grant was fuming now. He had been receiving letters and phone calls from INGen for years, but none had asked him to return to the place where he had stared a T-Rex in the face. He thought of the rex's hot breath, he thought of the sweet and sour smell of decay on the creature. He shivered. He would not go.


	3. ABDUCTION

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 3: Abduction**

John Hammond laughed as he sat down in his bungalow. He cracked open a can of diet cola and sipped it. As the sun set on the island clouds began to strafe across the sky. A storm was certainly coming but Hammond was still giddy. He was excited about the fact that his new park would now receive its first visitors. He thought about his conversation and chuckled once again. He sat in a large arm chair mulling over the thoughts in his head as his eyelids grew heavy and he dozed off to sleep.

Hammond awoke twenty minutes later to the harsh sound of thunder. Lightning flashed and lit up the windows. Hammond began to stir as a large black man burst into the small living room. He was one of the hispanic workers who had been constructing one of the enclosures. Hammond recognized him and immediatley demanded the man's reasons for the disturbance.

"Sir, we had an accident in the Utah enclosure." said the man.

He was covered in mud and dirtying Hammond's neat home.

"So you came to get me?" hammond declared.

"Go get Muldoon or someone else and leave me alone!"

The worker became frustrated and approached Hammond.

"I need you to come with me NOW sir!"

"Don't you order me around!" Hammond shouted standing up.

"Fine!" said the worker.

He grabbed Hammond and pulled him to the door as Hammond struggled against his captor.

Rain poured down as the two men burst outside. Hammond continued to struggle pulling his cane forward and smacking the disgruntled worker between the eyes. This display of force enraged the man who barreled down upon Hammond and ripped his cane from under the old man, who fell flattly on the ground. The worker grabbed the amber cane and smacked Hammond on the back of the head. Hammond fell back against the wet mud ,motionless, as a puddle grew around him. The man clutched his bruised head and stumbled, regaining his balance he hoisted Hammond and left the Bungalow.


	4. HELICOPTER

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 4: Helicopter**

The silver and blue helicopter wheeled over the city. The pilot was a tall and slim, blond hair barely poked from under the front of his helmet and over his Aviator sunglasses, his name was Matt Amity and he was thirty five. He landed the helicopter on the helipad on the roof of INGen's head quarters in San Diego. Amity had been called as more of a precaution.

Rob Bartlett, the co-pilot, sat beside Amity. A muscular man of thirty, his dark hair also bristled from under his helmet. He was tall and rather pale.

"Where are they?" questioned Bartlett.

"I don't know." answered Amity, "I was told to take off if they didn't show up in fifteen minutes."

But sure enough an official looking executive, a man in all black, a woman in jeans, and tall man in khakis appeared at the door to the roof. Their clothes were all a flutter in the hurricane-like winds produced by the rotors. The man in khakis held his hat firmly on his head and the woman nearly choked on the long blond hair that was now being forced down her throat. The other two men approached ahead of the man and woman.

The group entered the helicopter slowly ducking their heads.

"And we're...off." Amity said as he pulled on the throttle.

The helicopter took off cleanly from the roof. Their destination was a tiny private airfield in Costa Rica. The whole group would have to stay in Costa Rica for a night after which the same helicopter would take them to an island not far off the coast. This had not pleased Amity at all. But he was able to stay, free of charge, at a resort so it wasn't all bad. Bartlett was not too thrilled about the overnight stay either.

"So what's the deal with this whole thing?" Bartlett asked Amity over his head-set radio.

"I've got no clue." replied Amity, "But I have this funny feeling about it."

"Really?" questioned Bartlett, "That's kind of weird."

"Yea, I don't know, but I hope I'm wrong." replied Amity.

"Me too." said Bartlett.

The two laughed and continued on their way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grant sighed as he sat down in his seat on the pilots hadn't looked to happy as Grant had peaked into the cockpit, in fact they looked down right miserable. The entire idea of this whole mess was making Grant miserable. He thought of the park, he thought of the dead and he thought of how he was on his way there again. He wasn't looking forward to it. The reason he had even agreed to go was still even unclear to Grant.

He looked at Ellie and sighed again. There it was. That's why he went. He still loved Ellie. He hadn't stopped loving her. When she agreed he jumped at the chance and also said yes. He hadn't even moved on from her. He had focused on work, he focused on his theories. However he had never let her out of his mind. He was feeling vulnerable all of a sudden as he realised why he had come. He regained his head and returned to what was happening around him.

Tim was talking about something Grant feigned some interest in but he soon even lost what interest he faked. Tim finished talking and now Ellie and Malcolm began a conversation while Tim sat and stared out the window. Grant saw his chance and pulled his hat over his eyes and fell asleep.

Grant woke three hours later. Elie's head rested on his shoulder. He felt a forgotten hope reignite in his heart, but as soon as the feeling had come he thought of Ellie's husband. Allan had grown close to the man. They had become fast friends after they first met. Grant had often met with him and Ellie at bars, or enjoyed the nights away from the kids and Grant enjoyed his time away from the bones of animals that had been dead for more than 65 million years. Grant rested his head against the cool glass of the window and went back to sleep.


	5. COSTA RICA

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 5: Costa Rica**

Malcolm awoke with a sudden jolt. The helicopter touched down with a rough delicacy. The others slept through the small jostling. Malcolm looked around the cabin. Tim was asleep with his hands folded across his chest. Grant's feet were resting on the seat opposite him. His felt hat was pulled low over his eyes. He had a certain adventurous look even in his sleep with his boots and hat. Ellie slept soundly against Grant's shoulder. Malcolm pondered what Grant would think when he noticed.

The intercom between the cabin and cockpit clicked with a hiss and one of the pilots relayed the message that they touched down to the sleeping passengers. They had arrived on a hellipad off of a coastal home. The home was large and looked tropical despite the grandeur. Malcolm nudged the still sleeping Grant and Tim. Ellie was already stepping out of the door and onto the helipad.

Grant woke with a groggy, snoring start while Tim merely got up without a word and stepped out. Malcolm calmly stepped out and pulled off his jacket. The muggy heat hit them all.

The Pilot's stood waiting at the cargo area. They had taken as much as they could carry, targeting the woman's luggage. They followed the others in after their passengers had taken the remaining luggage. After introductions they sat down to drinks.

"So what's with the house?" asked Matt Amity.

"Yea." cut in Bob Bartlett, "I thought we were staying at a hotel."

"This is my grand father's house and I figure its easier to stay here than at a hotel and so did my grand father." Tim answered.

"Besides, accommodations would be difficult at a hotel here during the summer." He continued

"Not to mention we cut an hours flight time if we leave from here and not one of the local hotels which are farther inland or farther North."

"So do you two know...what's going on here?" interjected Malcolm with a smile.

"Well we know we're flying you to some island and staying at a resort there until you have to leave." Replied Amity,"Why?"

"Oh no reason. I was just wondering whether you knew or not." said Malcolm, leaning back against his chair.

Tim glared at Malcolm. The mathematician just smiled in return and nodded an apology.

"So what is this resort? For a while the area was a no fly zone." Inquired Bartlett.

"Well." Tim explained, "The island is like a biological preserve. It's basically a theme park based around this preserve, like a zoo, the only thing is our zoo features animals of the rarest variety. We spared no expense."

After quoting his grand father, Grant, Malcolm and Ellie turned and stared at him. He was John Hammond. Taller,younger and less eccentric but still Hammond. His go-getter attitude was his grand father, his business smarts and his ability to speak and convince his listeners, was all something he got from his grand father. The question was, could Tim do better where Hammond had gone wrong.

The talk continued into the night as the pilots and their passenger's became acquainted.

"So do you have any kids?" Ellie asked of the two pilots.

"I have two kids.." replied Amity, sipping at his beer, "a boy and a girl"

Bartlett said, "I have a two-year-old son."

"I have two sons." said Ellie.

She looked at Grant and wondered what their children would have looked like. Whether they would have Grant's eyes or nose, or would they have her eyes or ears. Grant laughed as Malcolm fired off a one-liner about wives and children. Ellie missed the joke.

"Well...I have a some experience with...wives and kids...but not much with marriage." Malcolm said chuckling.

"Well I don't want to bore you any more with my relationship war-stories so I'm going to bed," Malcolm said standing, "good-night."

So beginning with Malcolm the whole group slowly trickled to bed.


	6. ISLA NUBLAR

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 6: Isla Nublar**

Amity awoke ready to go, he had gone to bed at around three o'clock AM along with the rest of the group. The agreed upon departure time was eleven o'clock. It was now ten. Each bed room in the house had a shower so everyone was ready to go beside Bartlett and Tim. Grant was cooking eggs for everyone, he had been up since six AM as had Ellie. They had walked to a market not far from the house and bought two dozen eggs. They had chatted the entire time like they had when they were a couple. Grant enjoyed it.

Malcolm had just gotten up as they returned. He made coffee as Grant started to take orders for eggs. Ellie watched Grant. She loved the fact that he cooked. Mark didn't cook. Mark didn't have time to cook. She sighed. She loved Mark to death but she missed Alan. Amity descended the staircase to the kitchen.

"Good-morning." Grant said as Amity descended, "Do you like eggs?"

"Uh, yea."

"How do you like them?" asked Grant.

"Scrambled, thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're flying, I can at-least cook."

"Does someone want to wake Rob?" asked Malcolm.

"I'll wake him and Tim." said Grant.

"I want to grab my watch in my room anyway."

Ellie stood up and took over at the stove.

"Thanks." Grant said as he headed for the steps.

Grant ascended the stairs two at a time. He went to Tim's room first. He heard Tim talking.

"Yes we'll be on our way in an hour...Yes...Yea...They all agreed...Yes...Wait, you were kidnapped?...Jesus...Well what happened to him?...Alright...Alright...Bye."

Grant knocked.

"Come in."

Grant opened the door slowly.

"Good-morning, uh, I'm cooking breakfast and I was wondering how you took your eggs."

"Scrambled, please. You know you don't have to cook." Tim replied.

"Yea I just figured I might as well. I enjoy it too."

"Well thanks."

"I'm gonna go wake Rob." Grant said as he left the room closing the door behind him.

Grant walked to the room where Rob was staying. He woke Rob and went downstairs.

"You know Tim was talking on the phone, talking about someone being kidnapped." Grant whispered as he walked over to Ellie.

She gasped but Amity and Malcolm were talking and hadn't noticed.

"Was everything alright?" asked Ellie.

"I don't know I didn't ask." replied Grant.

"Oh-well, it doesn't matter, it's Tim's business." Ellie said.

Grant returned to cooking.

Once everyone had eaten and they left for Isla Nublar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They came upon the island fast. Suddenly they had entered a foggy valley lined with greenery.

The radio in the cockpit suddenly jolted to life as a staticky voice cut in quickly,"This is Base to Flight IH124,come in, over."

"This is flight IH124,Base,we read you loud and clear,over." replied Amity.

"Copy that, when you reach the helipad site you have to drop fast due to wind shear, over.

"Copy that base, will do, over." said Amity.

"Okay flight IH124. We have transportation ready for when you land, over and out."

Amity clicked on the intercom to the cabin and said, "Alright guys buckle your seat belts we're beginning our descent."

"Here we go again." Grant said as he buckled the seat belt.

The helicopter dropped speedily along a waterfall.

"Well talk about deja-vu." said Malcolm with a laugh.

Tim smiled and sat back in his seat. The helicopter touched down on the helipad. A man in khaki stood at the steps that led down to a dirt road. Grant squinted as he looked at the man. He looked familiar. The helicopter rotors slowed to a stop and the pilots exited the cockpit. Amity opened the cabin door to let his passenger's out. Ellie stared at the burly man in khaki. She almost cried as she realised who it was.

The man walked over with a limp. His face had a scar running along his cheek almost from his ear to the corner of his mouth. His arms were worse covered in scars from his hands to the his shirt sleeve. He smiled at the groups expression. Amity and Bartlett meanwhile sat and stared confused at the reaction.

"Hello ." he said shaking Grant's hand.

"Hello Dr. Malcolm." he said moving down the line of dumbstruck people.

"Hello ."

He stopped at Ellie.

"And I bet you thought you would never see me again." said Robert Muldoon with a smile.

"But I thought you were dead, I thought...", said Grant tapering off.

"You thought those son-of-a-bitch Raptors had got me!" said Muldoon snickering.

"No bloody way would I let that happen. Atleast not before I got to tell Hammond_, I told you so." _he said laughing.

"I don't believe it." said Malcolm.

"How the hell did you get off the island?" asked Grant.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to head to the visitor center." said Muldoon as he began to walk to two Jeep Wranglers parked below them on the dirt road.

Muldoon opened the driver side door and stepped in. Grant took the passenger seat while Amity and Bartlett went to the back seats. Ellie, Tim and Malcolm went to the second car in which there sat a driver wearing a baseball cap with the Jurassic Park logo on the front. Malcolm followed Ellie to the back seats. Muldoon started his car and set off down the road. Ellie was disappointed that Amity and Bartlett had followed Grant to the first car she wanted to sit with Grant. Malcolm noticed the disappointment in her face.

"So, uh, are you disappointed not to be sitting with Alan?" he asked in a whisper so Tim wouldn't hear.

She blushed and looked at her feet as they passed through a series of gates that led through a thirty foot fence.

"Um, no I wanted to talk to Muldoon about what happened." she replied still a bit blushed.

"Don't lie to me. I see the way you and him were in Costa Rica. Do you still love him?" he asked.

"No, well, yes. Oh I don't know. I love my husband Mark but I have feelings for Alan still." she replied with a sigh.

"Ah, I see." said Malcolm, "If I were you I'd forget about Alan as hard as that might be, at-least for your kids sake."

The Jeep bounced along the road. Grant and Muldoon talked in the first car.

"So I see that this hasn't changed much." Grant said looking back at the thirty foot fence with the two gates that led through it.

"No the structural layouts are the same but safety measures have been taken to a point far beyond that of the last Park, I personally saw to that." replied Muldoon.

"That's why I took this job again, to make sure that the correct security measures were taken with the Park." Muldoon said.

"So what happened up at the helipad? What was that whole thing about?" asked Bartlett.

"Well , I have to show you something before I explain." said Muldoon with a small smile.

Muldoon took the Jeep off the road into a large meadow. The second Jeep however continued along the road. Grant looked back at the other Jeep as it passed them.

"Wait...what about the others?" asked Grant.

"They know what's going on here and have seen this before." said Muldoon, "These two haven't."

Grant soon noticed that a new fence had been placed along the meadow between the road and the lagoon where Grant saw his first live dinosaur, the Brachiosaurus.


	7. LAGOON

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 7: Lagoon**

Muldoon pulled up to the same type of gates that they had passed on the road. He pushed a button on a remote that he pulled from his shirt pocket. The gates swung open. Muldoon pulled the Jeep through the Gates, which closed quickly with a heavy grinding sound and a loud metallic click, as the Jeep passed.

"Motion sensors and remote operating systems." Muldoon said about the gates. "Makes my job abit easier, same with Harding."

Muldoon continued through the grass, stopping on the peak of a hill Grant looked below them. The lagoon was one-hundred yards away and there was an animal drinking at the water's edge.

Grant sat still his eyes fixed his heart beating quick. Ahead of the Jeep stood an Allosaurus. It was at least twenty feet long and eight feet tall. It was a mottled green color with brown stripes running along it back. Above its small yellow eyes was a red crest that made the creature easy for Grant to identify. The animal drank from the lagoon where Grant had once watched a herd of Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus.

"This species wasn't part of the original tour." said Grant

"I know." said Muldoon, "But Wu hatched the Genome, so we introduced it into the park."

"These are my favorite of all the carnivores. They're not the least bit aggressive." he continued.

Amity and Bartlett sat with their mouths open.

"Can we get closer?" asked Grant, ever the scientist.

"Wait I thought you said this was a carnivore?" questioned Amity.

"It is...but they won't attack us, trust me." said Muldoon as he looked back at the two pilots.

Muldoon put the Jeep into drive and moved forward. He approached the animal slowly, stopping twenty yards away. The creature looked up and then returned to drinking. Grant stared examining the beast. These creatures were considered the lions of the Jurassic. They behaved like lions. They obviously wouldn't attack a human unless provoked or else the people in the open jeep would be dead. The Allosaurus looked now across the field and past the Jeep.

In the field stood a goat.

Grant figured they let the animals hunt down their prey, seeing the animal was not chained down. The creature darted forward with amazing speed, its strong muscular legs propelling it forward. It was heading for the car.

Bartlett began to panic. "Go, are you nuts, go!"

Muldoon watched, ready to hit the gas, but he waited.

The Allosaurus darted past the car coming within a foot from the hood. It lunged at the goat and with a single bite to the neck killed it. It looked back and forth with bird like, jerky movements. It then began to tear away at the goat, eating the flesh. Grant watched as it looked up from its prey and continued to eat.

"I thought we were dead."said Bartlett.

"I told you to trust me." said Muldoon with a reassuring smile.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Amity grinning wide.

Grant stared at the Predator as it devoured its prey. Not saying a word, awestruck by the power of the animal, he just stared. Out of the jungle, behind the scene of the kill, came two more Allosaurus. One was abit smaller but the other was only a baby.

"How long ago was juvenile introduced?" asked Grant.

"It wasn't that's their child." replied Muldoon.

Grant was shocked.

"Instead of keeping the animals from breeding we just monitor their nests. We keep a strict count of all the animals." said Muldoon noticing Grant's expression.

"And what about over population?" asked Grant.

"Well, Wu took care of that, the females ovaries only produce a certain amount of eggs though out their life." said Muldoon.

"But the number of eggs varies per species."

"We calculated what it would take to keep the island populated without having to constantly create and introduce animals into the park."

"I have to say that seems a little..hazardous." said Grant looking back at the animals.

All three were now eating the goat.

The larger male looked over at them and gave a soft bellow then went back to his meal.

"Well Dr. Grant we have things completely under control." said Muldoon, "Lets go to the visitor's center and meet up with the others."

He pulled away slowly passing the family of dinosaurs who paid no attention to the Jeep leaving the enclosure.


	8. VISITOR CENTER

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 8: Visitor Center**

John Hammond laughed at the expression on Ellie's,Tim's and Malcolm's faces as he told them about his being kidnapped by a disgruntled worker.

"Now did you think a punk workman could stop my ambition!" Hammond declared chuckling.

"Well actually he almost did." chimed in Henry Wu.

"Oh quiet Henry, I would have been fine, i had things under control." said Hammond.

"You were tied to a pipe!" Wu fired back, "You were only lucky you managed to hit him with your cane. And that when he hit you it didn't kill you!"

Henry Wu was a tall, slender man who brought the Park's main attractions to life. He was the chief geneticist in the new and original Park. Hammond's relative underestimation of many situations angered Wu and this was no different. The worker had admitted that he was going to kill the old man almost immediately, however when Hammond hit him he grew disoriented and his head ached. Wu remembered what had happened...

The worker's head ache and disorientation grew worse as his adreniline slowly dropped. He had decided to rest a bit and then take care of Hammond. He tookthe old man to a utility shed not far from the visitor center and tied him to a pipe. The worker rested and dozed off, meanwhile Wu had gone to Hammond's home to speak with him about a new genome. Wu found the bungalow deserted. He called the control room and Muldoon answered..

"Muldoon, this is Henry. Have you seen Hammond?" asked Wu.

"No he hasn't been around all day." said Muldoon

"Well I'm at his house now and he's not here."said Wu

"Uh, did you check all the rooms?"

"Yes, and there are muddy boot prints leading in and out of the house. I'm not wearing boots and Hammond doesn't own boots." replied Wu.

"Hold on I'll be over in about fifteen minutes after I check around here." said Muldoon hanging up the receiver.

Muldoon checked around the building and went to the garage. He grabbed a shotgun from a locked room, not far from the garage, and put it in the backseat of the Jeep. The car sped out of the garage. Hammond's house was only a five minute walk from the visitor center but the rain had not let up and if they had to search, a vehicle would help.

Muldoon sped along the road. He pulled up to Hammond's house and darted inside. Wu sat on the sofa. Muldoon examined the boot prints. The sole of the shoe was worn but it was still easy to see it was a work boot.

The prints came in and went to a chair where they then turned and headed back to the door. A diet soda sat on the coffe table. The soda was warm.

"He left a while ago, atleast I'd assume so." said Muldoon looking at the soda.

Muldoon now went to the footprints. He followed them outside where the trail ended in the rain. There was however a deeper puddle. Mulldoon splashed the water out. Before more water took its place he could see that it looked as if a man had been lying on his side in the spot. It could have been just a puddle but Muldoon had a hunch. He looked around, the surround was dark. He went inside and flipped a switch. The palms around the muddy walk way were suddenly illuminated by a quartz light above the small awning that covered the door. Muldoon again scanned the area. His eyes darting, there was a glint from a nearby cluster of ferns. Muldoon approached finding Hammond's cane. Muldoon grabbed the cane and darted into the bungalow.

"Let's go, something happened!" Muldoon said to Wu.

Both men ran out the door, Muldoon slammed it behind them.

"Where are we going?" asked Wu as they jumped into the Jeep.

Rain hammered on the cloth top of the vehicle. Muldoon didn't answer, the car slid as he turned right around the corner. They pulled up to the visitor center. Muldoon darted inside the doors and Wu followed. Muldoon sat down at a security desk just to the side of the doors. He started to punch keys at the computer opening a log that showed all of the security surveilence.

"There!" Wu shouted pointing at an image.

The computer set aside images of different areas by the hour making it easier to search the surveillance videos for a specific time.

"Damn that's lucky!"said Muldoon staring at the image.

It showed a tall workman carrying an old man. He clicked on the image and watched the video. It showed the man heading down the maintenance road that led from Hammond's house to the visitor center. He then disappeared into a small shed. Muldoon burst out of the door and headed for the car. Wu had hardly made it into the car before Muldoon sped off at a hazardous pace, splashing muddy water everywhere.

The car screeched to a stop in front of the shed. Muldoon went into the shed. Hammond sat bruised and hurt against a pipe, while his captor slept in a corner. Muldoon untied Hammond who fell to the side still not conscious. The workman woke with a start at the noise.

Muldoon turned to find the man scrambling and groping at something in his pocket. Wu burst through the door as the man drew his gun. He aimed at Wu and pulled the trigger. Wu fell over ,holding his shoulder, bleeding and in pain.

Muldoon ran forward as the man raised the gun again squeezing the trigger. The bullet hit somewhere behind Muldoon. He ran and tackled the worker as the two fell to the concrete floor. Muldoon now straddled the man who began to fight punching Muldoon in the mouth. Blood trickled out of Muldoon's mouth.

He spat the blood and smiled saying, "That's all you got?"

Muldoon picked the man up from the ground by his shirt and delivered a single punch which broke his nose. The man hung limply in Muldoon's grip groaning as blood poured from his nose. Muldoon threw the man to the ground and threw Hammond over his shoulder. Wu sat against the wall clutching his shoulder. Muldoon helped him up and placed Hammond in the backseat of the car. Wu climbed in the front as Muldoon withdrew a set of keys and locked the door to the shed from the outside, there was no way of unlocking it from within. Muldoon sped away to the island infirmary where Hammond and Wu were cared for.

Wu now sat in an office chair his right arm in a sling as Hammond talked to the guests.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muldoon stepped into the visitor center. The island was warm and humid and the air-conditioning felt good. Muldoon led Grant,Amity and Bartlett to the control room. He walked with long steady strides only slightly hampered by his limp.

Muldoon had a constantly confident personality. He was tired, he hadn't slept much and had been awake since three Am. One of the triceratops had broken out of its enclosure and was found ramming the large main gate leading in and out of the park. The situation still had Muldoon tense. The dinosaur seemed startled almost afraid, ramming the huge wooden gate in a panic. Muldoon had personally searched the park for any escaped animals that could have caused the panic. He found nothing. His mind slowly drifted away from what happened and he realised they had reached the control room.

Alan Grant followed Muldoon down a now very familiar path leading down a short flight of stairs and to a large metal door. He entered the control room half expecting to find Ray Arnold and Dennis Nedry at their computer consoles. Grant was almost disappointed not to see them but he shrugged away the thought. Ellie, Tim and Malcolm sat at a table in the far corner with John Hammond and Henry Wu. Muldoon turned to the three new guests and introduced them to Arnold's replacement. The man stood up and shook hands. He was tall with a slight beer gut, he was blading and wore round glasses. He had a certain Ben Franklin-like demeanor.

"I'm Andrew Kent, I'm the chief engineer here."said the man.

He then sat back down and began to punch keys at the computer obviously busy. In Nedry's old spot sat a shorty young man. He stood up and pleasantly introduced himself being extremely courteous.

"I'm Kevin Sullivan." said the man delightfully.

"I designed the systems here." he said smiling.

"He's quite different from Nedry don't you think?" said Hammond as he walked over.

Grant turned and shook Hammond's hand.

"Dr. Grant, how long has it been?" said Hammond.

"Pretty long Mr. Hammond." replied Grant, "And call me Alan."

"As long as you call me John." Hammond chuckled.

"And you must be Mr. Amity." said Hammond shaking Matt's hand.

He then turned to Rob shaking his hand and saying,"And Mr. Bartlett."

"I'm John Hammond and I own the company that owns your helicopter." Hammond continued, "This is my island, welcome!"

"Well Mr. Hammond this is an absolutely amazing place." said Bartlett.

"And thank you for letting us stay here, this is awesome!" said Amity.

"Don't worry about it boys!" said Hammond chuckling again, finding their excitement amusing.

"I'm Henry Wu." said the geneticist shaking hands, "So what do you think of the Park so far, specifically the animals?"

"From what I've seen," said Bartlett, "Its amazing!"

Wu laughed, "Well thank you, as the man who created them, that is a really wonderful thing to hear."

Grant turned to Muldoon.

"So what extra safety precautions were you talking about, Robert?" asked Grant.

Hammond looked at Grant reproachfully. Muldoon took the group away from the control room leading them down a long corridor and then down a flight of stairs to the basement of the building. The group moved passed doors marked with large lettering, _GARAGE, MAINTENANCE, DOCUMENT STORAGE. _They passed several more stenciled doors and then an unmarked one. The next was labeled,_DESIGN/SCHEMATIC/MAP STORAGE. _Muldoon unlocked this door with a security key card.

The room was cavernous lined with drawers and cabinets. Muldoon walked to one of the cabinets and unlocked it with a key. He pulled out several long pieces of tubing. They contained schematics and maps.

He unrolled one and said to Grant, "Can you tell whats different?"

The first thing Grant pointed out was the added fencing. The Safari Lodge, Visitor Center, and Emergency Bunker all had their own thirty foot fences that were connected to one another forming a perimeter fence around the main structures including an infirmary and worker village. Then around that was yet another perimeter fence that encapsulated the entire area of the human occupied island including the maintenance shed that housed the power generators. In the park the fences had been reinforced where needed and moats had been dug some twice as deep and three times as wide as the originals. All of the structures themselves were reinforced, doors, walls, windows were all reinforced to twenty times the levels they had been making them like military fortifications.

"We managed to keep the looks the same but every thing's stronger." said Muldoon, "I was behind most of the designs."

He continued to point out a few more changes before locking the papers back in their cabinets and leading the group to the safari lodge.


	9. FAULTS IN A COMPLEX SYSTEM

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 9: Faults in a Complex System**

Ian Malcolm followed Muldoon out of a gate that led through the fence around the visitor center. The fence was made of steel wiring. There was a concrete doorway around the gate. Maloclm slowly realised the precautions taken. Malcolm had not had time to analyze any equations for this Park. Chaos might prove a failure or a success. Everything Malcolm had seen could completely balance out the problems in the last Park. Automation had been cut back, the animals were correctly respected, security had been approved upon, but the animals were still unpredictable, chaos theory at its best.

Malcolm cracked a smile as he thought about it. Muldoon pulled open another gate, this one led to the Safari Lodge.

"Uh, how do you open those gates without getting shocked, Robert?" asked Malcolm.

Muldoon turned and looked at Malcolm who hadn't made a single comment about anything he'd seen at this point.

"Not electrified, the gates aren't, the fence is. Safety precaution that Hammond made us put in." Muldoon said.

'There it was, John Hammond's lack of thought.' thought Malcolm.

A single weakness in a complex system could cripple it. This was a prime example. A complex electrified fence with various sections had gates that were not electrified. Malcolm made a mental note not to trust this fence.

"So how aren't the gates electrified?" asked Grant walking beside Muldoon.

"They are hinged to a separate steel bar that comes up from the ground." Muldoon replied.

Grant turned and look back at the gate at first he hadn't noticed but the cutaway from the fence was surrouded by a concrete doorway, from the ground was a three inch bar that ran to the concrete. The gates were hinged to this bar cutting the gates off from the electricity that surged thought the fence.

Muldoon continued into the lodge. He led everyone to the third and top floor and showed them their rooms which were all located next to one another.

"I'll let you folks settle in. I'll come back in twenty minutes and continue our tour." Muldoon said leaving the group and going into the elevator.

The group settled, unpacked and made ready for the rest of the tour.


	10. RAPTORS

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 10: Raptors**

Malcolm looked up at the skylight in his room, the sky above was a beautiful blue. He then turned to his window he looked out across the island to the east, past the visitor center and infirmary. Three long, curving, bare trees stuck out from the rest of the trees in one area toward the south. Malcolm soon adjusted his eyes and saw the trees move gracefully dipping and swaying every so often. He knew that the trees were actually the heads and necks of Brachiosaurus a herbivorous dinosaur. One animal threw its head back and a loud, low, trumpeting call drifted on the wind to the Safari Lodge. Six more necks craned out of the trees and a chorus of trumpeting calls rang out across the view from the window was breathtaking.

Malcolm examined the windows. They were made of thick glass. He assumed they were tempered. Again he looked out the window. He saw Robert Muldoon enter the visitor center, the gates that led into the park and then something odd. An animal moved across a grassy field between the outer perimeter fence and the enclosure perimeter fencing. It walked on two legs, balanced by a thick, stiff tail. Bobbing its head it continued forward like a large bird.

Malcolm stared awestruck by the site of an animal out of its enclosure already. It turned its head and bellowed as two more animals emerged from the jungle south of the field. They were a yellow brown color with black stripes much like a tiger's. Malcolm knew they were velociraptors. As the two new additions caught up with the original animal they darted for ward covering the two hundred yard expanse of the field in a minute or less. They went into the dark jungle that surrounded the field.

Malcolm quickly went to tell Grant what he had seen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grant stared unmistakeably dumbstruck by the news Malcolm had just relayed. He had burst into Grant's room without knocking. His eyes were full of an obvious, and to Grant familiar terror.

"Oh no." Grant had said seeing Malcolm's eyes.

"Three raptors," Macolm said coolly, his eyes betraying the calmness in his voice, "three raptors in the field outside."

Grant had stared and then turned to the window scanning the area for the raptors.

"They went into the jungle but they were there." Malcolm said pointing to the large field not far from the massive wooden gates for the Park.

Grant headed for the phone. Beside the grey phone was a book with the numbers of several offices and services in the Park. He dialed the number for the park warden.

It rang twice and then a man answered saying, "Muldoon."

"It's Alan, Robert we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" asked Muldoon.

"Raptors." Grant replied.

"WHAT!"

"Three raptors, in a field." said Grant.

"Impossible Dr. Grant. We didn't breed any raptors." Muldoon said.

"Well Ian saw three of them and honestly I think he would know."

"Where were they?" asked Muldoon.

"A field to the right of the tour path by about two hundred yards. They went into the jungle though."

"I'll go and check, I just want to go get a car and a gun."

"I'll go with you, Robert." said Grant.

"...OK, I'll be over in about ten minutes."

"See you then." said Grant hanging up the receiver.

"I'm going too." said Maolcolm.

Both left the room and headed for the elevator. As they stepped in Tim Murphy gave them a quizzical look and asked,"Hey where are you guys go-" before the doors closed cutting him off. They reached the large lobby on the first floor and headed for the door. They sat and waited for Muldoon who arrived screeching to halt in front of the lodge.

"Kents watching the video monitors for the raptor's but nothings been seen yet." Muldoon said as the two sat down in the car.

"Here we go!" he said as he sped away towards the field.

They sped down a dirt road that led past the visitor center. A cloud of dirt blew up behind the Jeep as they came to a gate that led past the visitor center fencing. The flew out past the gates and made a sharp turn off the road. Muldoon steered along a small lawn that led to the field. He jumped out with a shotgun firmly in hand. Darting forward Muldoon soon realised he had no idea where the animals had gone.

"Well show me where they bloody were?" Muldoon bellowed at Malcolm who all of a sudden seemed ashen and fearful, still sitting in the car.

Grant had been slowly making his way ahead of the car peering into the jungle. Malcolm was staring in the same direction.

Muldoon turned and saw it standing on two legs. It's stiff tail moved in small arcs as it stared back at the people. The raptor was a brown color with dark stripes, obviously one of the animals that Malcolm had seen. Muldoon looked at it with sudden rage and confusion. No raptors had been created to his knowledge but here was a velociraptor only about one hundred yards away. Grant spun around suddenly aware of what was happening.

He hollered to Muldoon but his voice was lost to the wind.

It wasn't until this point that Muldoon had realised how far from the jeep he was. He soon saw the other raptors charging from the sides of the field angling toward the jeep. The jungle ended only about two-hundred yards from the Jeep which sat almost in the dead center of the field. The raptors charged across the expanse with an extreme speed . Muldoon turned to run but realised he could never make it. One of the flanking raptors had charged almost straight at Muldoon. He unfolded the stock of his shotgun and shouldered it waiting for a decent shot. He aimed and rested his finger on the trigger. As he began to squeeze the trigger, his vision was suddenly blocked by a jeep.


	11. ESCAPE

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 11: Escape**

Grant was scared. He had jumped into the driver's seat in the Jeep and punched the accelerator to the floor. The car screamed forward as he hit the brake and slid into a raptor sending into the air. He then sped forward, pulling between Muldoon and an attacking velociraptor. The raptor let loose a shreik and lunged at Muldoon as Grant pulled between them, smashing into the jeep door and denting it.

Malcolm yelled something as Muldoon scrambled to his feet and jumped into the jeep. The Jeep wheels spun free as Grant hit the gas. After a few moments the wheels caught and the jeep jolted forward.

"Stop the damn car!" Muldoon yelled, "I need to kill them."

Grant stopped at the edge of the clearing. The raptors were enraged, furious that their prey had escaped. They charged shrieking and bellowing, all forms of coordinated attack thrown away. Muldoon took aim again. He squeezed the trigger and hit his mark as a raptor fell toppling over.

Muldoon again raised his gun and tried to pull the trigger. The was a click and a hiss and a slight pop but no gunshot. Muldoon opened the chamber and a shell still half full of gunpowder fell out.

"Misfire!" he yelled aloud.

The bullet had not even left the barrel.

"Damn,damn DAMN DAMN DAMN!" he began to shout trying to remove the bullet from the barrel.

The two raptors were gaining ground quick. Grant hit the gas and the car shot forward and then stopped abruptly, sputtering to a halt.

"No, nooo!" Grant yelled looking down at the gas meter.

The needle rested at empty. Muldoon stood up and began to shout a slew of profanity at the raptors who would reach the car in a few more remarkably quick strides. Grant was now trying to start the car however it wouldn't kick over. Malcolm stood up in the front seat holding the roll bars of the jeep. He stared at the animals who were now preparing to lunge, their heads low, mouths agape. The animals sprung forward. One landed on the spare tire which hung from the back as it exploded forcing the raptor to hop away startled. The other landed on Muldoon who fell out of the back. He landed on his stomach with the raptor clawing his back.

Muldoon pushed himself up and knocked the raptor away. He scurried to the car as a a breeze picked up shaking the trees. Grant looked toward the breeze and then realised it wasn't a breeze, he heard an almost deafening thudding sound. Looking up he saw a helicopter painted in camouflage wheeling over head. There was a man in the open doors of the helicopter, he had a gun.

Grant heard a sound like something cutting the air and then the raptor who had attacked Muldoon fell, convulsing, from an attacking stance.

The other animal was now cautiously approaching alone and confused. The single raptor charged. It lunged and the cutting sound retuned as the raptor landed heavy on the roll bars of the car hanging limply as foamy siliva dripped from its jaws.

Grant saw the dart, that obviously held a toxic substance, as the helicopter flew past the car and landed in the grass. A man with his trousers bloused in a pair of shiny black combat boots emerged from the doors. He was tall at six foot four and his muscular frame made him look almost scary.

"Thank God Rich, you saved our lives. Those damned raptors!" said Muldoon looking at the corpses of the raptors.

The tall man walked with amazing strides and began to laugh saying, "I'm sure you would have found a way to stop them Robert, even if you had to use a stick and a piece of dental floss."

"This is Richard Lange," said Muldoon introducing Grant and Malcolm to the tall man, "my top ranger."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rich Lange stared out of the helicopter doors. The island blurred past him as the helicopter roared over the visitor center. The security station was located not far from the emergency bunker. It served as a headquarters for some security personel, it had it's own helipad which is where the chopper was heading. Scott was a Liuteneant in the U.S. Marine Corps before he worked for Jurassic Park. His skill and experience made him a top candidate for Park security personel and his quick thinking and level headedness brought him to hold the position of chief of security who only took orders from the Park warden.

The helicopter touched down and Grant, Muldoon, and Malcolm exited. Scott gave a brief nod to Muldoon as the helicopter ,which had not shut down, took off again. Grant's hat blew off as the chopper ascended. Muldoon gripped his hat tightly and winced. His shoulder was bleeding and his shirt was dark with blood.

"More scars,"he said sighing while Grant picked up his hat, "like I didn't have enough."

Malcolm said,"You know you never did tell us about what happened with the raptors in the old park."

Muldoon looked at Malcolm surprised and what seemed to Malcolm, pale."Oh... I meant to... Well you see I hunted them down while Dr. Sattler went to the maintenance shed. I found one and as I took position, ready to kill this one that was right ahead of me... I heard a growl to my left and...", he stopped abruptly and winced.

Muldoon felt dizzy, light headed. He fell and watched as the ground rushed up and met his face.

Malcolm and Grant rushed to Muldoon who now lay pale against the ground. He was alive but had lost much blood. It wasn't until this point that they noticed the deep gash in the back of his left thigh. The cut was deep but Muldoon had never mentioned it. Bleeding freely the khaki shorts were saturated in blood.

Malcolm ripped off his belt and placed it above the wound forming a tourniquet. Grant struggled with his shirt and pulled it off pressing it down against the wound and keeping pressure against the blood flow.

"Find help.." Grant said keeping his shirt pressed tightly against Muldoon's leg.

Malcolm took off to the security station.

He came upon a large concrete building with heavy doors and an observation platform above it.

Rushing through the door he found three men.

"Muldoon's hurt!"


	12. ANSWERS

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 12: Answers**

Everyone was shouting as Muldoon was placed on a stretcher. A red truck wih a cross on it turned and backed up to the area at the helipad. The dust from the dirt road made a cloud around the group surrounding Muldoon. Grant picked up his hat ,which had been again knocked off in the frenzy, as the medics worked on Muldoon.

Muldoon suddenly regained consciousness. He looked down at the panic around his leg.

"Give me that bandage!" he shouted grabbing a roll of gauze from a medic.

He wrapped it around his leg then shouted,"Now put me in the damn truck!"

He collapsed back into the pillow of his stretcher. Malcolm and Grant watched from a short distance. They had been ordered to stand away from the frenzy of action that had arrived in the form of two security guards and four medics. The stretcher was lifted and heaved into the truck. The truck sped forward down the road.

Gran looked at Malcolm,"Why don't we head to the hotel.", he said beginning to walk down the road.

"We'll get you a ride to the visitor center." said a security guard.

"That's great." said Grant giving the man a brief smile.

Grant was tired, worn down now that the adrenaline rush he had dissipated. Malcolm looked weary. A nap would do them both good. But there was no time for sleep raptors were already loose in the park. There was also the question of how there were still raptors on the island. Grant stepped into a jeep with 'Jurassic Park Security' spelled out on the doors. He leaned against the seat he was close to snoring when he realised how the raptors had survived. Malcolm was in the back seat staring ahead.

"Everything was still here." Grant said leaning into the back seat.

"All the buildings were still intact, just beefed up."

"The raptors could have been in the buildings, anyone of them."

"What?"asked Malcolm.

"The raptors hid in the buildings when they destroyed the animals." said Grant.

"They didn't bomb the structures they didn't see reason to. When the raptors attacked us in the visitors center, we saw three. There were raptors breeding on the island, there could have been more, hunting with the pack in the visitors center. They could have stayed in there and after the other animals were killed the raptors could have moved back to their nests at any time."

"We should probably let Mr. Hammond know about this." said the guard driving the jeep.


	13. HOSPITAL

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 13: Hospital**

Matt Amity stared out the window of his hotel room Grant, Malcolm and Muldoon had been gone for at least an hour and a half. A truck painted with a cross had come flying into the compound and went straight to the hospital. Amity left the window and headed for Bartlett's room. He walked into the hallway and ran straight into Dr. Sattler who had been running down the pathway. Both lay on the floor as Matt regained his head and jumped to his feet helping Sattler up and apologizing.

She nodded and stumbled saying, "Thanks!", she then turned and again began running.

Amity chased after her "Wait!", he yelled.

She turned and looked back.

"What's happening?" asked Amity catching up with Ellie.

"A medical truck just flew...into the hospital and someone was pulled out of it...on a stretcher." , she gasped for breath between words.

"I'm going over there now.", she said.

The two went together down the hall. Coming to the elevator they had to wait for the door to open. The doors opened, revealing Grant and Malcolm. The two were dirty, covered in dust. Ellie lunged at Grant squeezing him in a hug that Grant knew to be familiar. Grant winced a little. Ellie let off Grant and backed up surveying his tattered appearance.

"What happened?" asked Amity.

"Long story." said Malcolm.

"They took Muldoon to the hospital." said Grant.

"Why, what happened?" asked Amity.

"He was attacked." said Grant.

"Well let's go over to the hospital." said Ellie

"No, we can't. Atleast I can't...yet." said Grant

"There's something I need to figure out first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muldoon lay in his bed at the hospital. He was tense, tired , and ready to quit his job. Looking down at his leg, he sighed. Hammond walked into Muldoon's room.

"Well Robert, I don't know what to say."

"A bloody apology would be nice as a start." Muldoon replied.

"And a raise wouldn't worsen matters."

Hammond looked at Muldoon sullenly. Muldoon sat up looking at his leg. He stood up out of his bed and headed for the bathroom wincing. He returned and headed to his bed.

"Dr. Grant has an idea as to how the animals survived. He thinks that they might have managed to wait out the bombing in the structures, like you did." said Hammond.

"It's logical...I mean they are extremely intelligent animals but how would they know?" replied Muldoon.

"Maybe an instinctual thing. I'm not a scientist, so I'm not really sure." Hammond said.

"Where's Grant now?" asked Muldoon

"Visitor Center." Hammond replied

"I have to let this heal a little while longer I think." said Muldoon noticing that his wound was bleeding again.

"I'll call the nurse." Hammond said.


	14. NIGHT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 14: Night**

Several hours had now passed since Muldoon had been attacked and the infirmary had discharged him. The island was now lit by quartz lights, shining like a green gem. Muldoon looked out the window of his living room. His single floor home was in the employee village. Hammond had decided that anyone who needed to be on the island frequently should have a house and set aside a very nice piece of island aside for the village. Muldoon who would have to be a year-round resident and therefore had on of the largest homes on the island. So far only him and Wu were living there permanant

He paced back and forth, his limp more defined due to the gash in his leg. He had been thinking for the better part of two hours, just pacing. Something was already wrong. The visitors had been on the island for merely a day and things were already going wrong. Maybe the idea to return to Jurassic Park was a very bad one. Maybe this time he wouldn't manage to escape dying. A second group of visitors would arrive tomorrow, but if Muldoon could barely ensure the safety of those four already present how could he hope to keep a larger group safe.

"If one of the animals doesn't kill me the job will." Muldoon said aloud to himself.

He looked at the clock on the wall.

"10:00, I'd better get to bed."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alan Grant couldn't sleep either. He was sleeping soundly when a disturbing dream involving velocipraptors woke him. He couldn't think clearly, all he could think about was the raptors. He knew Ellie and Malcolm felt the same way. He stared at the ceiling.

"Why is it always the god-damned raptors?" he thought aloud.

He had been thinking about how smart the raptors were. He always thought about their ability to figure out doors. They were natural cage breakers. With that thought he decided he should go to bed. He turned over and tried to do just that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity laughed hard. He and Bartlett had gone to Malcolm's room and ordered drinks from the kitchen. Malcolm had been telling jokes for the past hour, Amity and Bartlett had been in stitches for the better part of that hour. Malcolm laughed and then became suddenly quiet. The whole room grew awkward and quiet. The silence seemed unbareable. Malcolm had been trying to ease into this silence for a n hour. Lightening the mood as best he could. He had been planning to tell the two pilots about the island's past. He finally made his move.

"Uh..umm..do you know what happened here..umm before, I mean." said Malcolm sullenly.

The two men looked at each other, "No, not at all." said Bartlett.

"Well you see there was an..accident and three people maybe more, uh died... uh here." said Malcolm.

"You know we, Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler and I, were here... um last time. My leg was broken severely and if it weren't for Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler we all might have died."

The two men sat there staring, ashen and frightened.

"It's nothing to be worried about. You've seen the security measure..right..and I think we're perfectly safe. And trust me if I'm, not scared you shouldn't be. I told you that just so you knew what had happened."

The two men regained their normal complexion.

"Well, now that I've very well frightened you I'm kicking you out." Malcolm said laughing, "I'm very tired and I'm going to bed if you don't mind."

The two men headed to the door laughing, "Well we're tired too," said Bartlett, "goodnight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellie had heard the laughing all night, it had not bothered her. What did bother her was the silence that had taken the room quickly. Ellie knew Malcolm had told the pilots about the last park. Malcolm had told Ellie he was going to reveal the Parks past.

She heard Malcolm's door open and shut. Then she heard the footsteps pass her door. She heard the two men talking as they left the room next-door.

"I don't believe people...died." said Bartlett.

"Yea, I didn't think about how dangerous this place was." said Amity in responcse.

Ellie started to cry. This place was one of the most dangerous places on earth. She couldn't help but think. 'Why did I invite my husband?'

She cried herself to sleep.


	15. MARK

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any rights to Jurassic park.

**Chapter 15: Mark**

It was 10:30 AM. Mark Degler looked at the girl across from him. She was blond and young. He looked at her legs. Her exposed theighs were beautiful in the mini-skirt she wore. She had said her name was Alexis Turner. Next to her was a red-headed woman. She looked rugged and tough but still very attractive. She had said she was a paleontologist. Her name was Sarah Harding. Another man had been chatting with Sarah, he was a photographer named Nick Van Owen.

"So what brings you to this island?" Mark asked Alexis.

"I know the owner." she said, "What about you, I hope you came for something other than the view of my legs?"

Mark blushed deeply.

"Uh...sorry..I hope you..your very attractive." he said putting his head down.

The paleontologist and photographer were staring. Mark turned and looked out the window.

"Don't worry about it," said Alexis, "I don't mind."

"So what about you two, why are you coming to the island?" asked Alexis.

"I've been hired to take a few pictures." said Owen.

"I was invited for a second opinion on the animals." said Harding

"Animals? Wh..What animals?" asked Degler.

Owen chuckled while Sarah and Alexis smiled at one another.

"You'll see when we get there, it's only about another twenty minutes." said Alexis.


End file.
